The Avenging Shinobi
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: After being caught by Iruka, a mysterious explosion occurs which allows Naruto to find a shield, but not just any shield, it is a shield used by the First Avenger. Summary sucks ik. pairings: Naruhina...might put temari in there too. If you want to see what a couple of the character look like then a link will be provided in my profile.
1. The first avenger rises

OK so I've been meaning to put this idea out for a long time.

But the first draft I had of it was on my old computer that I never backed up.

Plus now I got the actual roster for this newest batch of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

And with help from GOTHICNIGHTWING I got the look for the first Avenger.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AVENGERS

-lawyer pouts before he gets flung into space by Juggernaut-

* * *

Chapter 1: A legend is reborn...

The Avengers were currently investigating a massive disturbance in China, one that there computer J.A.R.V.I.S had detected, when it happened, all the villains ambushed them. Captain America was doing his best to fight off Baron Zemo, the Red Skull, the Winter Soldier, and the Punisher who turned evil. He had lost track of Iron Man, though he assumed he was trying to fight off the Crimson Dynamo, Ironmonger, and Whiplash. Hulk was trying to fight off the combined assault of the Wrecking Crew, Abomination, and the Leader's custom made Hulkbusters. Black Widow was using all her combat prowess to fight off Madam Hydra, Grey Gargoyle, and the Tinkerer's new toys. Giant Man/Ant Man was doing his level best to hold his own against Scarlet Beetle, Hijacker, Comrade X, and Protector. Wasp was trying her best to fight off Human Top and the Black Knight. Thor was trying to fight off the Executioner, Loki, and a whole horde of Loki's Frost Giants.

However with all of their greatest villains gathered together they were eventually overwhelmed. They villains roared in triumph of the World's Mightiest Heroes being destroyed, utterly and completely. With their celebration over the villains grabbed the hero's greatest weapons and scattered them, so that they could never bring back hope to the masses. For over 2000 years these artifacts remained hidden until one fateful night that would decide the very fate of the lands that had come to be called the Elemental Nations.

"In the fires of hate, despair, and strife the greatest of villains and heroes can be born. But only those who can overcome such turmoil can truly call themselves heroes."

12 year old Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in a forest clearing, waiting for his sensei Mizuki to return. He had stolen the Forbidden Scroll and had just learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu when Iruka appeared.

"Naruto just what do you think you're doing," Iruka asked, with a mixture of frustration and exasperation in his voice.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto greeted his teacher in confusion, "Mizuki sensei told me that taking this scroll I could become a genin."

When Naruto saw the confused look on his face is when Naruto knew something was up. However he didn't have long as for some unknown reason a massive explosion happened, almost as if from nowhere. When Naruto came to he was in an old, rotting, decrepit fortress of some kind. Looking around he saw a pedestal in the middle of the room, but the thing lying on the pedestal was covered in dust. Out of curiosity Naruto rubbed some of the dust off the object and once some of the dust was off it revealed a circular shield-like object with a red outer and inner circle, a white circle outside the red inner circle, and the innermost circle was completely blue with a white star taking up most of it. Shrugging Naruto picked up the shield, and seeing it had straps on it, placed it on his arm. Looking around again and he saw the only way out was through the hole he created crashing into the building. Now what few people knew about Naruto was that he was actually very acrobatic, after all he had been chased by a mob of drunken villagers once every month as a general rule so he had to find some way to escape. After spending a few minutes looking for a way up to the hole he spotted some boards on the opposite wall sticking out. Naruto ran and jumped onto the first wooden beam that stuck out of the wall and quickly jumped from that one to the next till he reached the ones that ran along the ceiling. Jumping to the closest one he used them as monkey bars till he got close enough to the hole to jump out of it. Naruto was excited that he had gotten out, for about the time he was still in the air, it was then gravity decided to kick in and sent him falling to the earth below. In an act of desperation Naruto quickly took the shield off his arm and put it under his feet, figuring broken legs was better than being dead. However if he hadn't been looking down the whole time he wouldn't have known he had hit the ground.

Another little known fact about Naruto was that he was actually quite intelligent; he just acted like an idiot to fool everyone. So doing a quick calculation of the building he had landed in, he then was able to figure out precisely where he had come from. However when he got back to the clearing he found Iruka to be nowhere in sight, however Mizuki was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the clearing with the forbidden scroll sitting in his lap. Not knowing what to do Naruto began walking toward Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei," Naruto called out, Mizuki didn't even look up, he just unfurled the scroll and began reading. Naruto gritted his teeth, and was about to start shouting, Iruka stumbled into the clearing and he was holding an odd sword, the blade was straight and it appeared to be double edged with a golden hilt that went out like a umbrella and a small sliver of gold colored metal that went from the cross guard to the bottom of the hilt, like a hand guard. At this precise moment Mizuki looked up and saw the items they were holding.

"The Star Shield," Mizuki said in awe, then he turned and saw the sword Iruka was holding, "and the Doomsday Blade."

Naruto and Iruka just looked at Mizuki like he was nuts, bringing up a old legend, before Mizuki vigorously shook his head and glared at them.

"It doesn't matter that you both have a weapon of legend," Mizuki stated in absolution, "I will just kill you and give them to Lord Orochimaru as a gift."

With that Mizuki pulled a fuma-shuriken from his back and began spinning it till it was practically a blur, he then hurled it Naruto who, on instinct, raised the shield and heard a clang then a he felt something shatter. Checking the shield he didn't see any cracks, dents, or even on a scratch; however he saw Mizuki's fuma-shuriken shattered to pieces. It was at this precise moment that Naruto saw Iruka pinned to a tree with a shuriken sticking through each shoulder, and the sword he had earlier was now in Mizuki's hands.

"Tell me Iruka," Mizuki demanded, with a maniacal smile on his face, "why do you defend the Kyubi Brat so much, after all he did kill your parents."

Naruto just stood still in shock; I mean he had known about the Kyubi for a while now, or as he preferred to call her Ayane, he was waiting for Iruka's answer, praying it wasn't the answer anyone else would have said.

"Yes you're right the Kyubi did kill my parents," Iruka replied, shocking Naruto even more and causing Mizuki to smirk, "but you're wrong Naruto isn't the Kyubi, he is a true son of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

This answer had two reactions, one was that Naruto was more shocked then if Iruka had a agreed he was the Kyubi, and it pissed Mizuki off to the point that his face was red as blood.

"Die then DEMON LOVER," Mizuki shouted, thrusting the sword forward, ready to pierce Iruka's heart and kill him. But just before the blade was going to kill Iruka Mizuki felt his blade hit something metal, which caused the blade to veer way off course. Looking for what might have caused it he saw the shield bounce off a tree and return to Naruto's arm like it belonged there.

"Try to hurt me sensei again and I will pulverize you," Naruto stated, anger edging its way into his voice.

"Like you could Kyubi," Mizuki replied with a massive sneer, Mizuki then charged at Naruto, who smirked and made a cross hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto shouted, and immediately hundreds of clones appeared out of nowhere, "like I said, I'll pulverize you."

With that all the Naruto's threw their shields at Mizuki who could only stare in horror.

"Rain of a Thousand Stars," the Naruto and all clones shouted. When Iruka observed the aftermath he saw a single Naruto with the Star Shield and a big smirk on his face.

"Hey Naruto come here," Iruka said with a smile, Naruto immediately ran over to Iruka with a fox like smile, "Now close your eyes."

Smiling Naruto slammed his eyes shut and felt something being tightened around his head.

"Now open your eyes," Iruka stated, Naruto obediently opened his eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed that Iruka was missing his head band, reaching up to his forehead he felt cloth and when he rubbed it over the cloth he felt a piece of metal with the engraving of a leaf on it.

"Congratulation Naruto you're now an official Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village," Iruka stated, the pride evident in his voice.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei," Naruto said in a tired voice, "now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna pass out now."

With that Naruto collapsed onto the ground and began to snore, a clear sign he was sleeping. All Iruka could do was put Naruto on his back, pick up the Doomsday Blade, and carry Naruto to his apartment.

Meanwhile…

After Naruto's fight with Mizuki objects of legend all over the Elemental Nations began to stir with power long dormant. These objects sent a call to the people they felt would be worthy of them. In a prison laboratory a boy of twelve years felt a violent Rage begin to stir in his blood, in Kumogakure a freshly minted chunin felt the claws in her gauntlets cry out to her, in Konoha three different heirs felt the calling of weapons of old and powers of old, in Suna a lonely boy felt the call of a weapon of god-like power, and in a very abandoned district of Konoha a young weapon master awoke from her slumber and began heeding the call of a weapons that had once belonged to the world's greatest marksman.

However weapons of great evil also stirred, a long forgotten mechanized army began to activate, the "Doomsday Blade" began to send out it's dark call, a spear of untold magics began to eagerly search for one who would wield it for the purpose of chaos, and in Suna a whirlwind unlike any that had ever been seen in the nation's history rampaged inside the place known to them as "The Forbidden Desert".

This was a day in history that all across the Elemental Nations would look back on in the thousands of years to come as the day that A True League of Legends was reborn to the world, and the day that the greatest tyrants known to mankind was reborn to oppose them.

In a realm known as the Void…

Figures of both malvenent and benevolent intent began to stir, as they felt the power in their weapons begin to stir again. With a sadistic smirk one of the more evil beings in the Void immediately began to seek out the most evil of the Elemental Nations to use his dark weapon to conquer, enslave, and utterly imprison the inhabitants, both civilian and ninja alike. But also one of the greatest of the good entities began to send a little of his spirit into his shield to guide the pure soul who currently was in possession of it.

* * *

And cut, that's a wrap.

So I know this might suck, I'm gonna try to improve on it.

So tell me what you think, and who your think is gonna be on the side of justice and who will be on the side of the villians.

Till next time, which might be a long time because of Lazy Writer Syndrome.

Stay tuned for the next episode in the Avenging Shinobi: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.


	2. Hulking Out

So I'm receiving a very positive response from you guys about chapter 1: of Avenging Shinobi.

Though sadly I can't take credit for the title because GOTHICNIGHTWING came up with it V.V

You see I was originally gonna call it Legends Reborn, but it was lacking the spark needed to be a story title.

So thank you NIGHTWING ^.^.

Now onto chapter 2.

Which shall feature the Narutoverse's incarnation of everyone's favorite green rage monster.

SO ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 2: The Hulk smashes again…

Deep in a secret laboratory in a unknown location a young boy of twelve sat in a dark room. The boy didn't know why he was here, only that for as long as he could remember he had been here. Then he heard a loud squeak of rusted hinges as his cell door creaked open. Looking up he saw the snake man, as he had come to call him, standing in the door way calmly tapping a pointy thing filled with a strange sickly-green liquid. Without a word the man rammed the needle into the boy's arm and injected whatever was in it into the boys arm.

With nothing more than an evil smirk the man walked out and began observing what effects it might have. When the man injected him with the material he felt the boiling in his blood become insufferable. His life flashed before his eyes and he felt the rage inside him grow and grow, till finally it came exploding outwards. The muscles across his body exploded, ripping and healing at a accelerated rate, his skin turned a almost emerald green, and his eyes turned a radioactive green.

Now in place of the cowering little twelve year old stood a giant man-like creature that stood at 6'0" with muscles that would be impossible for a lifetime bodybuilder. The next sound the guards outside heard was a loud roar, before they became the first victims of the beast's rampage. The transformed child then smashed through three consecutive walls till he came across a large open room, in his transformed state he didn't remember the significance of the room so he kept charging to the other side, until he felt a powerful force hit him in the face. Roaring he saw a giant with spikes coming of its elbows, a bald head, brown skin, a visible ribcage, and the giant had a sadistic smirk on its face.

Growling and feeling his rage strengthen him further he charged again at the behemoth and punched him in the rib cage, only to hear a chuckle from the brown giant. The next sensation he felt was being driven through an unknown number of walls, before he stabbed one of the protrusions on his elbows right in the twelve year olds chest.

"To think Orochimaru-sama thought you worthy of this power," growled the abomination with a sadistic grin. With a final menacing growl Juugo pushed the Abomination's elbow away and then he let loose a loud roar before tearing the protrusion off Abomination's elbow and stabbed him in the stomach with it. Then he brought down a mighty hammer blow to his head. He let loose one last sneer before he seeing a ray of sunlight coming from the ceiling. He then jumped through the ceiling and then just began running south, until he finally collapsed six hours later.

Six hours later…

Juugo came to in a unknown clearing, in just his shorts, when a old man walked up and looked at him curiously.

"Now now what is a youngin' such as you doing way out here," the old man asked as he stroked his beard.

"I don't remember," Juugo responded, rubbing his head as the old man tossed him a shirt, shoes, and a rope.

"Best be getting dressed youngin'," the old man said as he leaned on his cane, watching Juugo get dressed.

"Sir do you know where I am," Juugo asked as he tied the rope around his waist, to hold his shorts up.

"Why my dear boy you are on the edge of Fire Country," the old man said. Once Juugo got finished getting dressed, the old man walked off, with Juugo right behind him.

Two days later…

Juugo had been traveling with the old man, who had come to find out was named Shinaku. When three sound ninja jumped out of nowhere, Juugo had tried to fight them off but they were easily restrained.

"To think this is the Hulk Orochimaru-sama had warned us about," the leader of the three stated mockingly, just before he punched Juugo in the face, "Pathetic."

At this point Juugo felt the boiling in his blood return as he seethed in anger. With that the transformation took hold again. Needless to say the ninja wire and chakra seals the trio had brought were useless as Juugo's transformation snapped the wire.

"Hulk smash," was the last thing two of the ninja heard as the newly named Hulk brought his fists down right ontop of their heads. The third one made a rapid series of hand signs and then slammed his hand on the ground, forming a earth dome that he thought would trap the monster. With punches that could be rivaled only by the legendary Tsunade herself, the Hulk shattered the earthen dome. He then picked up the last surviving member of the trio that had been sent to hunt him and slapped him across the face, which broke side of his jaw, followed by a back hand that shattered the other side of his jaw, and finished it off with a headbutt that caved the man's skull in.

Turning he saw Shinaku looking at him curiously, the Hulk immediately looked off to the side and back at Shinaku, causing his face to soften a little.

"It's time to calm down youngin'," Shinaku stated, having somehow gotten out of the ninja wire and placed a hand on the transformed boys should, causing Juugo to calm down, and revert back to his twelve year old self. Shortly afterward he passed out from the exertion the transformation put on his body. Just before Juugo hit the ground Shinaku grabbed him and gently placed him in the back of his wagon and spurred his donkey forward to Konoha, were a medic could tell him what was wrong with his little companion.

So I am ending it here.

IK it is shorter than the previous chapter but it's all I could come up with.  
BTW Shinaku will be Juugo's version of Rick Jones, Juugo's version of Betty Ross will make an appearance later.

So if you want to see what happens in the chapter: Return of the Thunderer.

STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT.


	3. Return of the Thunderer

So here I introduce the Narutoverse's version of the Son of Odin, Thor.

He will be someone no one will suspect.

Oh and sorry for the chapter involving the Hulk being so short.

BTW The team won't actually get together till the Sound/Sand invasion during the chunin exams.

So without further ado…ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 3: Return of the Thunderer…

Gaara no Subaku, the Jinchuriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku, was walking down the streets of Suna with his hands shoved into his pockets. What few people knew about Gaara was that he was not actually a psychopath; the sleepless nights just made him a little agitated, and he wasn't a murderer, all the people he "killed" with his sand coffin were actually transported out to the desert and were replaced with fake blood packs giving the illusion they were dead. What few people also knew was that most of the time the Shukaku was asleep and didn't want to be bothered, unless of course it was life or death. Scowling Gaara heard a bunch of loud shouts of encouragement, probably some idiot trying to pull that god forsaken hammer out of the stone again. Every year Suna would hold a festival for the strongest people in all the Elemental Nations to see if anyone could pull the "Wind Hammer" from its prison, this had been going on since its founding and to this day no one has successfully pulled the hammer from its prison, not even the Kages.

Growling in annoyance Gaara just kept walking, hoping to not be involved in this year's festivities. He had no such luck when a bunch of drunken foreigners decided to try and pick a fight.

"Hey brat," the lead drunk called, just before pushing Gaara. Sighing Gaara tried to walk around them, only for them to get in his way again. Gritting his teeth Gaara conjured up a wave of sand that slammed the drunks into the wall of a near-by building, knocking them out. Gaara then kept walking with his hands in his pockets and was walked onward, until he caught a glimpse of the "Wind Hammer", which stopped him right in his tracks. The hammer had a six inch hilt wrapped in leather with a leather thong on the end and the hammer's head looked like it was made out of stone with elegant carvings around either end.

'_Come_,' said a mighty voice in Gaara's head, which didn't belong to the Shukaku, '_Come test yourself young one_.'

Gaara looked around for the source of the voice, but didn't find anyone.

"I gotta find a way to get more sleep," Gaara said out loud to no one in particular. He decided that if he was going to even try to lift the hammer he would come back later, when the villagers were asleep. It was in his train of thought that he accidentally bumped into someone, who in a rage picked the Jinchuriki off his feet and brought face to face with a ninja from Kumo, who had obviously come here to try and lift the hammer, who was obviously drunk, judging from the stench of alcohol coming off his breath.

"You little twerp," the ninja shouted, "How dare you strike a esteemed ninja from the great Kumogakure no Sato."

"Put me down," Gaara ordered, calm and collected despite the situation he was in.

"No I don't think I will you brat," the ninja shouted, getting ready to strike Gaara, when a column of sand shot up and wrapped around the ninja.

"Sand coffin," Gaara stated, just before stealthily made a hand gesture for a tube to open out into the desert and he placed blood packs into the sand coffin, "Sand Burial."

With a clench of his fist the blood packs exploded, with the illusion making it seemed like Gaara had crushed the poor drunken soul to death. With looks of fear the other drunks moved out of the way of the Jinchuriki who stalked off to his sanctuary. Now Gaara's sanctuary was not anywhere in Suna or any outlying territories, it was located directly under Suna. His sanctuary was had a wide open sparring arena, high vaulted ceilings, a large bathroom, a fully stocked kitchen, and a bedroom with a single bed in it. Gaara had found this place just after Yashimaru had tried to kill him, and he was happy that he had a place away from the hate filled glares of the villagers. He would always come here when he heard the villagers calling for his head or just when he felt the need to get away from everything. Sighing Gaara went to the room and decided to try and take a small nap before he went on his little escapade.

Meanwhile in the desert surrounding Suna…

Kenji Sugihara was furious; he a tobektsu jonin who had fought in the third Shinobi war had been bested by a brat, who he deemed, barely out of their diapers, even if it was a Jinchuriki. At this point he realized what he thought he would need to do. He would go and claim the Wind Hammer and he would use it to slay the Jinchuriki, then he would claim the title of Kage for himself and then he would make the village of Kumo the ruler of the elemental nations.

Later that night…

Gaara was making his way to the resting spot of the Wind Hammer, to see if he could lift it from its prison. When he got there he was relieved to see the villagers had gone to their homes after the day's festivities. He calmly looked at the hammer and reached out to grab the hammer, then sighed and clenched his hand into a fist and brought it back to his side.

"What am I doing," Gaara asked himself, letting out a exasperated sigh, "I am not worthy of this hammer."

'_That is why you are worthy,_' said the voice inside his head. Looking around he shook his head and a unknown force made his hand reach out and grasp the handle of the hammer. With a grunt of effort Gaara did what nobody since before the founding of the Villages had done, he lifted the hammer from its stone prison.

'_Who so ever holds this hammer,_' said a elderly voice, that had air of power and wisdom around it, '_if he be worthy shall possess the power of Thor_.'

It was then Gaara felt all his strength leave him as the hammer fell from his grasp. It was then he saw the Kumo ninja from before standing over him with a sadistic smirk.

"So the Jinchuriki was able to do it," the ninja said with spite, "then it should be a trifling to a pure human such as me."

Gaara glared up at the man as the tag on the back of his neck sapped his chakra, leaving him defenseless to whatever machinations the ninja had cooked up.

"I bet you are wondering why I am here demon filth," the ninja asked, just before he spit in Gaara's face, "it's quite simple really, I plan to lift the hammer and use whatever powers it may have to kill you, then I will return home to Kumo and overthrow the Raikage then I shall lead Kumo to become the strongest of the Elemental villages."

With that the Kumo nin kicked Gaara in the face hard, causing a slight bit of blood to ooze out of Gaara's forehead, right next to the tattoo he had burned into his skin. With a maniacal grin the ninja reached done with one hand and tried to lift the hammer from the ground, when the hammer didn't rise he grabbed it with his other hand pulled on it hard. When that ultimately did not work he tried channeling chakra into his arms and that worked about as well lifting it with one hand.

"Stupid hammer why will you not rise," the ninja shouted, as he strained to lift the hammer. It was at this point something inside Gaara stirred and memories that were not his own flashed before his eyes.

"I will have this hammer," the ninja shouted, just before the hammer flew from his grasp and landed right into Gaara's hand. The moment the hammer entered his hand Gaara spun it at remarkable speeds, causing a bright blue glow to surround the hammer.

"Nay," Gaara shouted defiantly, "You shall have its thunder."

With that Gaara hurled the blue glow at the ninja's chest, causing him to fly right into the side of a building. With a growl of anger the ninja began flashing through hand signs before he inhaled sharply.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," the ninja shouted, just before exhaling a giant ball of air. With one swing of his new hammer Gaara dissipated the ball of air. With a smirk of satisfaction Gaara hurled the hammer at the ninja, only for the ninja to duck under it.

"You missed demon spawn," the ninja taunted, a arrogant smirk on his face.

"Did I now," Gaara asked, right as the hammer stopped in mid-air and flew right back to Gaara's hand after hitting the ninja in the back of the head. With a growl of frustration the ninja flashed through another set of hand signs before he slammed his hands into the ground.

"Lighting Style: Lightning Ocean," the ninja shouted, before slamming his hands into the ground, causing electricity to race across the sand and heads to Gaara. With a quirked eyebrow Gaara put the hammer in front of him and caught the electricity.

"What, what are you," The ninja stuttered, shocked that his strongest jutsu had just been blocked by nothing more than a hammer.

"I am the God of Thunder reborn," Gaara said, pride in his voice more than evident. With that Gaara swung his hammer nailing the ninja in the jaw and causing the ninja to lose a few teeth and causing his jaw to break under the force of his mighty hammer blow. With a shocked expression Gaara, looked at his new hammer in shock at the power it held within it, and he had the feeling he hadn't even scratched the surface of what the hammer was capable.

"With this I could become a ruler the likes of which the Elemental Nations has ever seen," Gaara said in awe, then shook his head, "but a hammer was not meant to be a tool of destruction, it's a tool to build."

With that Gaara had a realization; his father the Kazekage would do everything in his power to make Gaara a weapon now that he had this hammer. The thought scared Gaara beyond belief, realizing that his father would do everything in his power to use him to further his agenda.

"I have to leave," Gaara said to himself sadly, knowing there were a few people in Suna he'd miss, his brother and sister, the little girl called Matsuri he helped take care of, and of course the people at the bar-b-que place, where he would eat occasionally.

"Have to start over," Gaara said as he began twirling the hammer, "Perhaps Konoha, I hear they are generally accepting of new people. Hell maybe they have a Jinchuriki there too."

With that Gaara flew in the direction of Konoha, ready to begin a life in proverbial "Village of Promises" that was Konoha. What he didn't know was that the ninja he had just beaten was getting a visitor.

"Ah yes you seek the down fall of the one wielding my brother's hammer do you not," asked a voice outside the ninja's field of vision.

"Yes," the ninja answered, hatred for the Jinchuriki laced into his voice.

"Then I give you a gift," the voice said, and in the ninja's hands appeared a golden spear, it's handle was as tall as he was, the spear head had a elegant curve to it so that it became almost a hook, and it had a mystical blue glow where the handle met the spear head, "use it to destroy your enemies."

With that the ninja knew his plans for domination were soon to unfold.

Aaand cut that's a wrap.

So, so far here is the roster of people we KNOW will be in the Avengers of the Narutoverse:

Naruto Uzumaki as Captain America.

Juugo as the Incredible Hulk.

Gaara as the Mighty Thor.

Trust me I know, I know what you are all thinking, "What Gaara as Thor? Impossible Gaara would not have been able to lift Mjolnir, he is unworthy."

Well in case you didn't read it Gaara never actually did anything wrong, he just cultivated a image as a psychopathic murderer to get people to leave him alone.

But wait o.o We are missing other people in the Avengers roster: Black Panther, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Giant Man, Ant Man, the Wasp, and Iron Man.

Well I got plan for all those postions.

Curious to see who fills the postion of Black Widow?

Well stay tuned for the next chapter: The Widow Strikes.


End file.
